I Miss You
by AirNationOracle
Summary: AU. The bonds that bind Kurt, Tina, and Brittany together break and nothing is the same as Kurt tries to move on. Inspired by Aaliyah's "I Miss You" and Chord Overstreet's unfortunate departure from Glee. Glee/Buffy crossover


**Title**: I Miss You

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 09/25/2011

**Pairing(s)**: mentioned Kurt/Sam, Santana/Brittany, Kurbrittina!friendship

**Warning**: Violence, character death, severe heartache. You don't like, you don't read. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show or my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;), and Buffy would still be slaying vampires on TV. So without further ado, on with the waterworks!

**Summary**: On a common night's slaying, Kurt laments on the one battle he wishes he could do over again until it's right. AU takes places after S3 Glee, S8 Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang dropped to her hands and knees as Brittany Pierce aimed a flying kick at the vampire in front of her. As predicted, the undead bloodsucker tripped over Tina and met a mouthful of dirt.<p>

Kurt Hummel cart wheeled over towards the commotion and righted himself as the vampire stood up. One, two, three punches in the face before the wrinkle-faced creature turned around and met Tina's stake. Brittany watched with childlike delight as the vamp began to ash and exploded into a cloud of dust. She jumped up and down and let out a whoop as Tina wiped off her sweaty brow and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," the Asian Goth said as she brushed some dirt from her jacket.

"Good job, T," Kurt complimented.

"Thanks, Kurtie," the Korean gushed as she turned her attention eastward.

"The sun's starting to rise," Brittany said, looking at the brightening sky. "Can we go home now?"

Tina nodded. "We can go home. Kurt?"

Kurt looked at his girls. "Yeah, I'm just going to see— well, you know."

The girls nodded solemnly, Brittany rushing over and pulling him into a quick hug before letting go. Tina just smiled at him sadly before linking pinkies with the blonde girl and walking towards the cemetery exit.

Kurt watched them for a little while before he turned around and ambled over for the familiar section of cemetery. He felt the winds pick up and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. He hated coming to this part of the cemetery, yet he came every night. Each time he came he hoped the four tombstones he visited said something different and each time in the year it's been he was disappointed.

There they all were: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Noah Puckerman. Every time he came the tears welled up but they never fell. Never until his eyes washed over what the fourth tombstone said.

Samuel Thomas Evans  
>May 15, 1995 — June 11, 2011<p>

As always, the tears cascaded down his cheeks as he slumped down to his knees, having long since stopped caring how dirty it made his clothes. Kurt pushed back the sleeves of Sam's letterman jacket and leaned over to kiss the picture in the top middle of the grayish-blue granite tombstone.

"Hey, baby," Kurt whispered through his tears, tracing along the letters with shaky fingers. "I love you."

Kurt lay his head down on the stone and soothed his hand across it, humming to himself in an attempt to calm down.

"It was so unfair," Kurt muttered to himself. "I wish it had been me instead of you. If only I could've saved you."

The former fashionista closed his eyes and thought back to when this all started. It had been less than a year. Kurt had been having a Glee girls' sleepover when a force so strong and indescribable brought Kurt to knees as its power supercharged his body. Tina had fallen to her side gasping for air and Santana was trying her damndest to hold Brittany up. By the time it was all over, the three of them had been whisked away to the hospital where they joined others they recognized from around town: Puck's little sister, two members of the hockey team, Becky Jackson, and a few others. That night in the ER, Kurt was plagued by nightmares of people from all over the world fighting these horrible monsters and dying at their hands.

Two weeks later, a ruggedly handsome dork named Xander Harris came to Kurt's door and informed him about his destiny. He was a Slayer now, a mystical warrior who came from a long line of them. Tina and Brittany were Slayers too and it was their destiny to fight vampires and demons, the monsters from his nightmares. So Kurt went away that summer with his girls to train, to learn how to fight.

When the summer ended, Kurt, Brittany, and Tina came back realized Slayers. They had a mission now, and that mission sent them spending their nights in cemeteries and Lima Heights fighting. No matter where they were in town, when the night came, so did the vampires.

Matriculating into school while leading a secret nocturnal life was hard. If it hadn't been hard enough, falling in love with a man named Sam Evans only further complicated things. Suddenly Kurt found there was more at stake than losing his life. Sam had been interested in him from the get-go. No matter how painfully Kurt tried to push the guppy-lipped boy away for his own sake, Sam wouldn't budge. If harboring a crush on the boy who liked him back hadn't been bad enough, two months later found Kurt saving Sam's life.

He couldn't believe anyone wanted to go out at night anymore. Kurt used to resent Lima for its lack of nightlife; now he was beyond grateful there was nothing better to do then just stay at home and watch TV. Sam apparently hadn't gotten the memo and was getting messed with by three vampires one night while walking home from Breadstix. Sam had been beyond grateful to the black-clad angel standing over him with a stake in his hand. Gratitude turned to admiration. Admiration turned to calling Kurt his secret superhero. Secret super heroism turned to love. Love turned to countless wild times in the back of Kurt's Navigator. Suddenly life didn't seem so bleak. Sam knew everything and it didn't freak him out like Kurt learned it would most people. The blonde promised he wouldn't tell and it didn't take much on Kurt's part to make sure Sam stayed quiet.

But then that horrible night happened. The night Kurt wished until he was blue in the face that he could take back. They had all gone out to see a movie. Tina had insisted that all slay and no play wasn't good for the three of them. Kurt's hand had stayed in Sam's the whole night; Brittany and Santana had been too busy exchanging their sweet lady kisses to notice the movie.

They'd been walking to Santana's house when the vampires attacked. Puck had been the first to die. He'd been so focused on protecting Brittany that he never noticed she was more than capable of protecting herself. Nor did he notice the vampire behind him break his neck like a toothpick.

Kurt lost track of the others, but by the time the vampires were dust and the police arrived, Rachel was nursing a broken leg, Artie had been knocked out of his wheelchair and badly beaten, Finn could barely keep his eyes open because his head hurt too much, and Brittany was crying over something Santana-shaped. Kurt looked around to see Mike's bloody hands holding a very war-battered Tina; Lauren was slowly limping her way over to help Quinn off the ground and Mercedes…

Mercedes had been dragged off near an alley. Kurt didn't even want to look at how broken his best friend was. The closer he got, the better he noticed broken didn't begin to cover it. But where was Sam?

Stepping into the alley answered that question. It also froze Kurt's heart dead in his chest. There Sam was slumped against a wall. At first Kurt thought (hoped) that Sam was resting. Then he noticed Sam wasn't breathing. The red swelling on his hands suggested Sam had put up a fight. The twin bite marks on his neck told Kurt that Sam lost the fight.

In the alley is where the cops found him: clutching Sam's body and crying because his heart was broken. He almost exposed his Slayer identity when the police tried to take Sam away from him. Kurt calmed down long enough to kiss Sam's warm lips and whisper in his ear that he loved him.

Saying goodbye to his mother nine years prior had been hard. Seeing Sam dressed in a black suit lying in a satin-lined coffin broke him. The tears were real. Standing at the church pulpit and telling stories about his sweet Sam made the fact that he was gone real. It hadn't been until three hours after Sam, Puck, Mercedes and Santana were buried did it hit him: they were gone. Mercedes, his best friend since freshman year; he'd never see her again. Santana, who finally got her crap together and made an honest woman out of herself, was gone. Puck, who tried so hard to rectify his past actions to everyone; Kurt would never get the chance to tell him he was forgiven.

Then Sam. Sam, who could never say the right thing but always tried. Sam, whose goofy handsome smile and dorky personality were more than enough. Sam, the man who never stopped treating sex like it was their first time and wasn't shy about wanting to cuddle afterwards. Sam, the only one who Kurt would ever give his heart to, was gone.

Time passed and it wasn't the same. Glee wasn't as much fun without its four missing members. Kurt couldn't stomach sitting in his second row chair and not have his handsome blonde counterpart beside him. Rachel seemed to have lost her fight and didn't even argue anymore when Mr. Schue gave solos to other people. Lauren's hand usually found its way into Kurt's and they were usually in tears before Glee was over, Lauren over Puck, Kurt over Sam.

Kurt used to fantasize about graduating high school and leaving Lima for good. But in his fantasies, he imagined Sam beside him. Now he spent his days working in the garage alongside Finn and his father, his nights working beside his girls. The days of him wanting to leave were gone. Now the only thing that would take him from Lima would be death, and not even then would he be alone because he left instructions to be buried beside his Sam.

"Sammy, I have to go now," Kurt said, opening his eyes and noticing the sun was much higher than before.

The brunette sat up and tiredly brushed the dirt off his pants. His eyes lingered on the picture of the smiling blonde man and Kurt pressed another kiss to it.

"I miss you, Sammy," he whispered. "Until we're together again, I miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This was probably the hardest thing I've written but I felt Sam deserved a better, if slightly morbid, sendoff. Rather than being forgotten and referred to as "so June" (as if!), I felt his presence should linger and resonate as he was an important character to and on the show. I hope we see more of Chord on TV and on the radio in the very near future =D

Chris Colfer's a love. Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
